megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Killers
The Mega Man Killers (MKN, M'ega Man '''K'iller 'N'umbers), known in Japan as the , is a series of robots from the original Mega Man series created by Dr. Wily specially to kill Mega Man (known as Rockman in Japan). Members *MKN. 001 Enker *MKN. 002 Punk *MKN. 003 Ballade Video game appearances ''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge The first Mega Man Killer created by Dr. Wily, Enker, fights against Mega Man in the Wily Castle. Despite being a powerful foe, Mega Man is able to defeat him. In some sources related to the game, Enker is designated as a "Mega Man Hunter" instead of Mega Man Killer. Mega Man III Inside the Wily Station, Mega Man faces a second Mega Man Killer, Punk. Like Enker before him, he is a strong opponent, but is defeated. Mega Man IV A third Mega Man Killer, Ballade, is introduced. Being confident in his power, he challenges Mega Man twice, but is defeat in both battles. Realizing his mistake, in the end he sacrifices his life to help Mega Man escape the Wily Battleship before it explodes. Mega Man V The Mega Man Killers and Quint appear as bosses inside the Wily Star. This is the first game to have all three Mega Man Killers, and the only with the three appearing in the same area. Mega Man 10 The Mega Man Killers are the bosses from the three DLC Special Stages. Other appearances *Enker appeared in ''Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise and Mega Man's Soccer. *The Mega Man Killers appeared in the CD database from Mega Man & Bass and as Battle Memory in Rockman ×over. *The Mega Man Killers were planned to appear as bosses in the cancelled game Rockman Online. Other Media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) The Mega Man Killers first appeared in issue 20, with Dr. Wily, the Genesis Unit and a defeated Time Man inside the Chronos Institute. However, when Mega Man came, Dr. Wily dispatched the Genesis Unit to take care of him, which Enker obviously dislikes, since his group was made for destroying Mega Man, not them. Wily tells Enker to not sass him, and that the Mega Man Killers will be the final line of defense. The Mega Man Killers made an appearance in the Sonic/Mega Man Worlds Collide crossover in Mega Man Issue 27. The Killers acted as guards and fought Mega Man, Sonic, Tails, and Rush. During the fight, Punk accidentally destroyed Enker by ripping him in half, and Punk was destroyed by Mega Man. However, when Sonic spin-dashes into Ballade, while at the time the Killer was preparing to launch a Ballade Cracker, this causes it to fire accidentally...into Tails, injuring him and putting him out of the fight as Rush escorts him out to safety. It was also implied that the Mega Man Killers, or at least Ballade, were time-cloned from a time period before they met Mega Man, due to Ballade expressing confusion regarding his sacrificing himself to save Mega Man. Other appearances *Punk appears in the Rockman World 3 manga. *Enker and Punk appeared in Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues as members of the army controlled by Wily Blues. *Enker and Ballade appear in the short stories in the end of the Rockman & Forte manga, and Punk has a cameo appearance in Rock Santa ga Yuku, the third story from Arigatou Rockman. *The Mega Man Killers appear in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Gallery File:MM10EnkerArt.jpg|Enker in Mega Man 10. File:MM10PunkArt.jpg|Punk in Mega Man 10. File:MM10BalladeArt.jpg|Ballade in Mega Man 10. File:Carddass203.png|The Mega Man Killers and Quint in Mega Man V. RKNOnline.jpg|The Mega Man Killers, as they would have appeared in Rockman Online. ROKillers.png|The Mega Man Killers in Rockman Online. MMArchieC020-1.jpg|The Mega Man Killers in Mega Man #20. Trivia *Punk is Keiji Inafune's favorite Mega Man Killer, to the point that he made a NetNavi version of him, Punk.EXE. *Quint and Terra are not classified as Mega Man Killers, but serve analagous roles in their respective games, and are typically grouped in with them. **Quint, specifically, has been grouped in with the killers more then Terra as he was aside them for the Boss Rush inside the Wily Star despite not being a official member. *Outside of their boss room in Mega Man V, there are several inactive copies of the boss inside tubes, suggesting that the bosses themselves may also be copies. Category:Mega Man series bosses Category:Organizations Category:Robot Masters